


let you take me higher

by hyruling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, basically just horny with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruling/pseuds/hyruling
Summary: mini fic from tumblr fulfilling the prompt: "things you said that i wasn't meant to hear"





	let you take me higher

-

“Fuck, _Mac_.”

At first he thinks he imagined it. He’s passing the bathroom on the way to his room, and Dennis is showering with the door cracked. He almost ignores it, but then there’s a loud thump and Dennis’ voice gets louder and more insistent.

“Mac, _Mac_!”

He rushes into the bathroom, convinced that Dennis has slipped, and rips open the shower curtain.

He’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating.  

Dennis is leaning against the tile, hand wrapped around his cock, pumping vigorously. His left foot is propped up on the faucet, other hand moving behind him. Mac can’t see what that hand is doing, but he can guess based on the way Dennis is biting his lip, by the flush coloring his chest and cheeks.

“Uh —“ is all he manages once he finally decides this _isn’t_ one of his wet dreams.

Dennis’ eyes snap open. He makes an undignified shrieking sound and practically tears the shower curtain off the rod in an effort to wrap it around himself.

“Dude, the floor’s gonna get soaked,” Mac complains, annoyed that he’s going to have to mop up water later, momentarily forgetting that Dennis is naked and jerking off right in front of him.

“What are you _doing_ in here?” Dennis squawks, face redder than Mac has ever seen it. “When did you get home?”

“Like twenty minutes ago, Frank decided to close early. And you were calling my name, I thought you were hurt!”

“I was _not_ saying your name,” Dennis argues, fidgeting nervously and adjusting the curtain to cover himself more completely.

“Yes you were, I heard you. You said it three times!”

“I was _not_ , Mac,” Dennis says dangerously. “Now will you leave?”

“I could,” Mac says mildly. He steps closer to the shower, Dennis doing his best to melt into the wall behind him. “Or… I could help you out.”

Dennis’ jaw clicks as his mouth snaps shut, eyes huge. His hair is curling at the ends the way it does when it’s wet. He’s still blushing, and Mac wants to kiss him more than he’s ever wanted to do anything.

He waits, watching as Dennis’ eyes flick between Mac’s mouth and his bare chest. He’s only in his boxers; he was planning on turning in early before Dennis distracted him.  

Dennis is silent long enough that Mac almost leaves; he takes a step backwards, dropping Dennis’ gaze, face heating up with embarrassment when he finally speaks.

“Mac.”

He stops and looks back at Dennis.

“Come here,” Dennis says, eyes half lidded.

He drops the curtain, and Mac is in the shower before he even hears the _thwack_ of it hitting the tub. His mouth crashes against Dennis’, hands pressed against the wall on either side of his head. The water cascades hot down his back, soaking his boxers that he didn’t bother to take off.

Dennis’ hands come up to cup his face, mouth opening immediately. Mac runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth, over Dennis’ bottom lip, biting gently, and Dennis moans. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but Mac feels just as dizzy from it as he did twenty years ago. The first one was during spin the bottle in high school, a quick peck that Mac tried to pretend he hated, though he thought about it obsessively for the better part of junior year. The second time was the night they signed closing papers on the bar, drunk on champagne and dreams of the future. The third time was the night Dennis had decided to divorce Maureen, the night they slept at the bar. They had kissed slow and sweet in the office, Dennis straddling Mac in the office chair, before Mac remembered himself and his crusade against gay marriage. He’d pushed him off, and just as he had each time before, Dennis soothed him by saying it meant nothing, that they could pretend it never happened.

This time, Mac wants it to mean something. His hands run over Dennis’ shoulders, down his chest, drinking in the moan Dennis makes when his fingers brush over his nipples. He rubs over them a few more times, Dennis breaking away from his mouth to breath harshly, head dropping back against the wall. He kisses and bites along Dennis’ jaw as his hand continue to travel lower. One settles in the small of Dennis’ back, pulling him flush against him as his mouth finds Dennis’ again.

“Get these _off_ ,” Dennis gasps, hands dropping from Mac’s face to pull at the elastic of his boxers. They struggle to peel the wet fabric away from him, and the moment he steps out of them Dennis is pulling him back against him, sighing as Mac’s cock slides against his.

Mac groans, pulls Dennis back in and kisses him rough, hands threading through his wet curls as Dennis’ hand closes around him. Mac’s hips stutter and he feels Dennis grin against his mouth.

“Yeah, you like that baby?” he hums, Mac jerking in his fist again at the pet name.

“ _Shit_ ,” is all Mac manages to gasp, curling his body towards Dennis. Dennis’s hand moves tortuously slow, other hand roaming over his ass and squeezing when Mac moans.

Dennis’ mouth attaches to Mac’s throat, sucking a bruise just under his ear. Mac whines and his hands fist in Dennis’ hair, pulling slightly. He feels Dennis’ moan rumble against his neck, and does it again. Dennis suddenly stops, pulling away to groan loudly against Mac’s collarbone.

Mac takes advantage of his distraction to lift Dennis’ leg onto the edge of the tub. He kisses Dennis again, one hand on his face, the other busy exploring his upper thighs. He brushes over Dennis’ dick and he jerks, pushing against Mac’s hand greedily.

“C’mon,” Dennis says desperately, breathing fast as he kisses Mac over and over.

Mac’s hand reaches further, letting one finger brush lightly against Dennis’ hole. It’s slick with water, and what feels like lube. Mac’s dick jerks, imagining Dennis prepping so thoroughly to jerk off while thinking about him. Dennis shakes against him, hands clenching almost painfully on his hips. He does it again, applying more pressure, then again, and Dennis bites Mac’s lip hard in retaliation.

“Fucking do it,” he pleads, rocking against Mac as best as he can.

“Okay,” he says. Dennis huffs when Mac caresses his cheek softly with his thumb instead, grinding against the barely there pressure of Mac’s finger.

“Mac, I swear to _god_ —“

“Who’s name were you saying earlier?” Mac asks, grinning when Dennis’ mouth falls open to gape at him. He just waits, thumb still brushing over his cheek gently.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me —“

“Answer the question and I’ll do it,” Mac says, lips curling into smirk.

Dennis set his mouth in a stubborn frown, clearly refusing to play Mac’s game. Mac leans forward, presses light kisses to Dennis’ cheeks, his nose, his mouth, before kissing down his neck. He grinds against Dennis, gasping slightly as Dennis’ cock slides against his, feels Dennis squirm and swallow back a moan.

“Water’s getting cold,” Mac comments just as his mouth closes over Dennis’ nipple.

He hears Dennis’ head fall against the tile again, can feel his breathing pick up, chest moving quickly against Mac’s mouth. He swirls his tongue, sucking slightly, and Dennis lets out a choked moan.

“Fuck, _you_ , Mac, it was your name, will you just fucking —“

He doesn’t finish because Mac’s hand is back between his legs, one finger pressing slowly into him. He chokes again, leg shaking where it’s propped up on the tub. He pulls Mac back up to kiss him, hands fisted tight in his hair. Mac licks into his mouth as his finger moves, searching for Dennis’ spot.

He pushes a second finger against his rim, groaning as one of Dennis’ hands close around his dick again.

“Can I —?” Mac asks breathlessly.

Dennis nods quickly, breathes out a harsh “yes,” and Mac is pressing a second finger inside him.

He knows when he finds his prostate; Dennis keens loudly, almost screaming when Mac’s fingers crook just the right way.

“ _Yes_ , fuck baby, right there,” he babbles, hand abandoning Mac’s dick to clutch at his shoulders, then threading in his hair again.

Mac’s fingers are relentless, and Dennis grinds helplessly against him, their cocks trapped between their bodies, the friction almost perfect. Mac moans, mouth finding Dennis’ neck again, kissing and sucking as Dennis comes undone.

Dennis comes loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Mac can’t get enough, drags every sound he can out of him as he strokes him through the aftershocks. He pulls his fingers out gently as Dennis goes boneless in his arms.

He shifts restlessly, hand reaching for his dick before Dennis slaps it away. Dennis pushes until Mac’s back is against the wall, surprisingly strong considering how hard he just came. His hand pumps Mac’s cock, twisting at the head. Mac pants, and Dennis kisses his neck, biting and licking at the same spot as before. He pulls back slightly to mutter filth into Mac’s ear.

“Come on baby, I wanna see you come,” he whispers; Mac’s hands grip Dennis’ skin hard, biting back a moan, heat pooling fast in his stomach. “Been thinking about it all day, always think about you when I jerk off—“

Mac cries out as he comes, his moans echoing loudly in the shower. Dennis works him through it, kissing his jaw lightly, trailing over to his mouth. When Mac comes back to earth, Dennis is washing them both gently with a washcloth. Distantly he realizes that the water has gone completely cold when he starts to shiver.

They dry off, and climb into Dennis’ bed, Dennis curling around Mac as soon as he’s laying down. Mac smiles into Dennis’ hair as his hands rub over his back.

“You’re cleaning up the water tomorrow,” he mumbles as his eyes droop shut. Dennis doesn’t answer; he just pinches Mac’s hip lightly and grumbles sleepily in protest. Mac smiles again, and presses a kiss to his hair as he drifts off.

—

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'rude boy' by rihanna because why not. also I listened to it like ten times while writing this 
> 
> i'm on tumblr @hyruling <3


End file.
